1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone resin sheet, a cured sheet, and a light emitting diode device and a producing method thereof, to be specific, to a silicone resin sheet, a cured sheet which is obtained by curing the silicone resin sheet, a method for producing a light emitting diode device in which a light emitting diode element is encapsulated by the cured sheet, and a light emitting diode device obtained by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light emitting device capable of emitting high-energy light has been known.
The light emitting device includes, for example, a light emitting diode element and an encapsulating material which encapsulates the light emitting diode element.
As the encapsulating material of the light emitting device, for example, an optical semiconductor encapsulating material in a sheet shape which contains a silicone resin and inorganic particles has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-84511).